A Girl and the Werewolfs
by whitebabywolf90
Summary: What would have happen if Derek had a friend that he had not seen since he left Beacon Hills. What if that friend was in school with Scott. Would she help or make things more complicate for Derek now that the Alpha is out there. And if she helps how can a human help out two werewolfs and Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is my first story ever so please be patient with me I have been re-watching the first season. I'm not sure were I'm going with this story. This story is going to follow the some of the story lines from the show like I would just be adding my own, the alpha (well with out him there is no story lol), Scott being a pain in the but, the Kate thing. **

**Disclaimer I do not own teen wolf. Even if I wish I did**

* * *

Alexandra's family had been friends with the Hale family for years. She was a couple year younger than Derek and his sister Laura was, but she had always love hanging out with them. They used to have a lot of fun together but out of the two of the Hale siblings, Alexandra spend most of her time with Derek, she always thought that he was the most fun. Laura and Derek would call her Alex because they thought that her name was a mouthful. Derek used to be a really fun guy until his family was kill by the hunters. Alex knew that Derek blames himself for what happen and that he never told his sister Laura and it was making him such an angry person. After the fire in the Hale house Laura and Derek left, Alex still talk to them from time to time but it was not the same as when they were all younger.

Alex was in her last year at school. She just wanted school being over soon. She wanted to get out of this town, and be able to be free from the crazy town that she was calling home now. Classes were dragging on and on then finally the last bell started to ring signaling that the school day was finally over.

Alex was getting out of the school when she saw her friend Derek coming toward, her or so she thought, and then she realized that Derek was moving toward Scott. Which she found extremely weird since she knew that those two were not friends, and to top it all she did not even knew that Derek was back in town until now. She keep observing them and it looked like they were fitting, so she decide to intervene after all it looked like Derek may break Scott's neck at any moment.

"Hey Derek what are you doing here? "Ask Alex.

"Nothing just telling Scott here that he needs to be more careful about his game since there is a possibility that he may kill someone" Derek said a little mad (and by little I mean a lot).

"What are you doing?" Ask Scott a little shock that Derek was telling Alex the truth about what was going on.

" Wait you are a werewolf?" Alex asks Scott surprise about that news.

"Yes" Scott answer, still in shock that she knew about werewolf.

"Are you an idiot you can play anymore, is dangerous you can and probably will kill someone if you don't learn how to control you strength and you anger" said Alex almost shouting at Scott.

Scott was surprise to see Alex so mad she was usually so mellow and nice, that seen her like this was kind of scary. "Wow calm down and how do you know about werewolf? How much do you know about it?" ask Scott a little scare of her.

"That is none of your business, but seriously Scott are you at least trying to get help with your hairy problem" Alex asks since she saw that there were student that were starting to stare at them. And she did not wanted to get Scott and Derek in problems if rumors were to be started about people talking about werewolf since the hunters were in town.

"My hairy problem?" ask Scott confuse. Before Alex or Derek could say anything else, Stiles appear.

"Hey Scott, Alex, Derek. Wait Derek, what the hell in Derek doing here?" Ask Stiles confuse.

"Derek is here to talk to Scott, Stiles. Hold on, does Stiles knows about the hairy problem?" Ask Alex staring to get mad again but this time with both Derek and Scott. Since werewolf were, suppose to be a secret there were way to many people that know about it.

"You mean the one that comes once a full moon, yeah I know," said Stile with a smile. Then he look confuse at Alex. "How do you know about it? ask Stiles Alex.

"What hairy problem?" asks Scott again still confuse about what was going on and frustrated that Stile knew what Alex was talking about.

"Oh My God, you are an idiot."Alex said while staring at Scott like he had lost his mind. It was stiles who answer the question since Alex look like she was about to start hitting Scott for asking the question.

"Seriously Scott what happens to you once a month under the full moon?" Ask Stiles laughing at Scott.

"Oh, Oh, you mean the werewolf thing". Scott said finally getting what Alex and Stile had been talking about.

"Yeah, you genius and not so laud you idiot. There are student around that can hear what you are saying. Plus this is supposed to be a secret". Said Alex in a whisper.

"What is not like they know it real, people is going to think that we are crazy or talking about a role play or something," said Scott not understanding what the big deal was.

Derek and Alex looked at him then at each other. "Scott, you realized that there are hunters around and if they hear anything to do with werewolf they are going to investigate. And if they investigate they are going to notice that you have been hanging out with me and they know I'm a werewolf so they may assume that you are one too. They may even think that Stile and Alex are too" said Derek frustrated with Scott.

"OOHHH and you forgot that he is dating Allison and she is the daughter of a hunter," said Stiles trying to be helpful which end up with Derek and Alex looking at him and Scott.

" Wait Allison is an Argent, and you are dating her anyway. Why the hell you would date her. And did you starting to date before or after you knew about her father? " Alex ask Scott staring at him like he had lost his mind. Alex understood that when you like someone well it was hard to let it go but come on Scott life was in the line and it was like he did not care about that.

"Yeah I knew that she was the daughter of a hunter when I stated to go out with here" said Scott not understanding what the big deal was. So he was dating the daughter of a hunter is not like she is a hunter.

Alex realized that Derek had not said a word about Allison. "You knew didn't you?" Alex ask Derek.

Derek stayed in silence just looking at nothing "I thought that you would be the first one against them being together" said Alex confuse at the situation.

"What is the big deal with Scott dating Allison, is not like she is the hunter. He just needs to be careful not to kill her. But that is with anyone that he is close to" said Stiles not understanding why Alex looked like what Scott was doing was wrong.

"Because dumb asses she is going to become a hunter is what that family does, they train their kids and when they are old enough they join the family business. Guess what the family business is?" said Alex. Then she realized that if Derek was fine with this she should just keep her mouth close and probably get out of there since this was none of her business. "You know what this is none of my business I don't even know why I'm getting involve in this. Bye"

As she started to leave Derek, stop her by grabbing her arm realizing what the problem could be "Sorry I had not told you about this is just ..." Derek could not finish what he was saying because Alex interrupt him by saying "Is ok, you are dealing with a lot of stuff"

Stiles and Scott were staring at them like they were totally different people it was like a switch had been flip. Both Derek and Alex were acting like they knew each other but they had never seen them hanging out together before today.

"So that is how you know about werewolf, you and Derek are friends" said Stiles interrupting conversation that Alex and Derek were starting to have.

"Yes we know each other since I was young, we used to play and hang out. But we had not seen each other since Derek and Laura moved away after the fire" said Alex. "I'm just going to go now before I make this worst. Because I have a tendency of doing that. Bye guys just forget that I know anything and that we even had this conversation"

"Wait I could use your help they may be more willing to listen to you, that they are to listen to me" said Derek. "Please, I know that you are the only one that can help me at this moment"

Derek was staring at Alex and giving her his best puppy dog eye look, since he knew that they always worked with her. When they were kids and Derek wanted Alex to do something that she did not wanted to do he would use his puppy dog eyes. Well Alex always told him that is was more of a "someone killed my puppy" face but still did the job. While all of this was happening Scott and Stile were looking at Alex and Derek like they had totally lost their mind specially Derek, they had never seen him acting like this but in their defense they had not know Derek for that long.

"Dude you realized that we are not kid anymore, come on that is not going to work. Beside you could have told me before that Scott was a werewolf and that you were coming back," said Alex frustrated with Derek.

"Ok one Scott here was just turn he, was bitten a couple of nights ago, and two I was not sure if I was going to come or not. Plus I wanted to surprise you if I did come, so I could not tell you that I was coming" said Derek. Some time he hated that she could bring out this part of him. The part of him that he try to hide so that he didn't get hurt and so that he did not hurt others. The playful and nice part of him that would come out when he would talk with Alex.

"Sorry, my bad. I sort of jump to conclusion didn't I" said Alex looking a little embarrassed by her attitude. " So how in God's name can I help you"

* * *

**This is my first chapter please leave reviews if you like it, or if you hate it, or if you have questions or if you just want to vent about the show. But please be nice even if you hate the story, there are nice ways to tell me if the first chapter sucks. Like I said before this is my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Well I forgot to mention that English is my second language so sorry for the misspellings. And I have problems with my verbs I know teachers have been telling me that since I was in High School and to this day I have not been able to fix it lol so sorry if that is distracting in your reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf which is depressing. **

* * *

"Wait before you tell me that, we better get to... where the hell can we go to talk about this" said Alex looking at the Derek, Scott and Stiles. She had no idea where Derek was staying and she assumed that going to Scott's or Stiles' house was out of the question.

"Well we could go to my house it is the only place that we can talk and no one would interrupt us" Said Derek while walking to his car, when Scott and Stiles saw this they started to walk to Stiles' jeep so that they could get to the Hale house.

"UUMM, guy I don't own a car so one if you has to give me a ride. And you bought a house here Derek?" Alex asks Derek. At this, Scott and Stiles looked at Alex but said nothing.

"I meant the old Hale house Alex" said Derek while looking at Alex, trying to see her reaction to this and he did not had to wait long for it.

"WHAT? Are you kidding, please tell me you have not been living there Derek? Ask Alex. Staring at Derek, she could not believe that he would do that. But then she thought this is Derek he probably did not wanted to call attention to himself so he probably thought it would be a good idea to live there at the time.

"Well then, I won't tell you that I have been living there. Alex was a good idea at the time let it go" said Derek. "Now get into the car so I can drive to the house you can keep yelling at me in the car OK"

"Fine you two meet us at the house, while you tell me what is going on" said Alex looking frustrated while getting into Derek's car. "By the way how the hell you manage to live in a burning house but have such a nice car".

"You really are weird, Alex" said Stiles before he got in to his jeep. "Common Scott, get in to the car so we can go and let this to talk, or do whatever else they want to do. "

"I'm going, I'm going" said Scott laughing after seen the face that both Derek and Alex made after Stiles comment.

Stiles and Scott had left by the time that Alex got into Derek's car. She was trying to figure out why Derek had not told her about Scott sooner. She knew that had only been a couple of night but she was usually the one that he talk to about this things, there was Laura but still, he usually trusted her. He would usually call her when he was in a jam. That gave her a thought, she needed the story from the beginning and she knew that he was not going to open up with Scott and Stiles at the house so he started the interrogation in the car.

"So you should start telling me the story about what the hell are you doing back other than surprise because as much as you love me and I know you do. When you come to visit, you don't stay for a couple of day. So tell me what the hell is going on?" Ask Alex

"Well, the reason I back other than you was that Laura was investigating something and well I lost contact with her. So I came looking for her and found her dead" said Derek showing no emotion at all. Well he try to hide how much Laura's death was affecting him but Alex knew better.

"Hey how are you dealing with what happen to Laura? ask Alex looking a little down ( and by little again I mean a lot) at realizing that the body that they had found was Laura's. "Why didn't you call me? You know I would have been there for you Derek"

"To be honest I did not had the time to call you. Between taking care of the Scott thing, being accused of killing my own sister. Well I was really busy this last couple of night, I just got out of the cell in the Sherriff's office last night" said Derek

" How the hell did I not know that you were here? You have been back for a couple of days, you should had been the talk of this crazy town. Anyway how did you end up accused of killing your own sister?" Ask Alex not believing that someone could think that Derek could kill his own sister. Yeah he was grumpy and mean to people but he loved his sister. She still doesn't understand how she did not know that he was back, well she was never paying attention to gossip but come on

"They only found half of my sister body, they found the bottom part so they had not identify her yet. I found the second part and I buried at my house. I guess that Scott smell blood or something and got Stiles to help him dig around my house and they found the rest body assumed that I kill her because she was a werewolf and call the police," said Derek.

"They are idiots. Really, you are trying to help Scott and they send you to jail. Where is the logic in that? I would have thought that Scott would want your help after all he has no idea how to control... well he doesn't even understand what is going on with him. And he is not taking this seriously for what I have seen" said Alex trying to understand what could had Scott and Stiles been thinking what they accused Derek. For what she had seen both Scott and Stiles were terrified of Derek and accusing him of murder does not puts them in a good relationship with Derek at all. "Why are you still trying to help him then?

"Because, I really don't know why I'm helping him. Probably so I can catch the alpha," said Derek looking at Alex.

They had just arrived to the Hale house. They notice that Stiles and Scott had not arrived yet. So Derek and Alex stayed in the car in silence. Alex digesting all the information that Derek had giving her and realizing that there has to be more to the story that what Derek was sharing. She knew him he was always trying to protect everyone, which left him unprotected. Plus she was still trying to understand how she did not know that he was back, the kids in school probably talked about him, kid were worst gossipers that women and men put together, well she was never paying attention to gossip but still it annoyed her that she didn't know that he was back. And well Derek was trying to figure out why he had not told Alex the whole truth she was someone he know he could trust and probably can help him figured out what the hell is going on with the alpha. Then there was Scott why was he helping the kid is not like Derek is going to be discovered the hunter already knew what he was so why help the kid. They both were taken out of their thought when they saw the light of Stiles jeep.

* * *

**Well I hope you keep liking the story and please review so I know if you are liking my story. By the way getting to keep Derek the way he is in the show is so hard, so sorry if he is OC. Thanks to the people that are following the story and liked the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, I was busy this last weeks and I was trying to get one of my friends to read the story so that they could find the grammar errors but that did not happen. But I did re-read this chapter like 3 time to make sure that I did not have as many grammar error as my previous chapter but still English is my second language, so sorry for the grammar mistakes that you may... well that you probably will find lol. I'm goin to try to be more diligent with the updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks to Night Whisper for reviewing the story is nice to know that you like the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter too, and that there are not to many grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks to FireLioness, Ladyxdezi, MoonLight415, Moonyong98, hyppyhoes, meganshopsalot and xox-Country-69 for following my story. Hope I got the names right. **

**Thanks to Ladyxdezi, MoonLight415, Moonyong98, hyppyhoes, meganshopsalot for adding my story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, If I did I would not had made Derek suffer as much as he had.**

* * *

After seen that the boy where there both Alex and Derek got out of his car and waited for Stiles and Scott to get out of the Jeep. Alex started to observe Scott and Stiles she was trying to figure out how to get this two to trust her especially since she had not talked to them much. When Scott and Stiles got out of the Jeep, they followed Derek that was walking toward the house. Alex stood where she thinking about how crazy the situation was until Derek called her name. Then Alex realized that all of the guys were inside the house and they were waiting for her.

"Sorry, I was thinking" said Alex embarrassed. She walked toward the house; this house brought many memories for her. Playing around this house was the best thing in the world to do, especially because she hated her own house. Her family was not the most united family that you could find.

"About what?" Ask Derek getting a little worried that maybe bringing Alex here was not a good idea. "Are you ok with being here?"

"Don't worried, it was more me spacing out. You know how I am Derek. More in space that on earth," said Alex smiling at Derek. Derek looked at her and smiled back. They all walked into the house when they got inside they realized that there was a lot of places in the house that they could talk.

"UM, Derek where are we going to talk" ask Alex while looking around inside the house.

"Well we could go to the living room. There is a sofa that is not that burn," said Derek walking toward the living room.

Everyone followed Derek to the living room. They try to get as comfortable as they could. Since there was, only the sofa Stiles and Scott decide to let Alex and Derek sit there and they sat on the floor. Alex went to the sofa since the two boys sat on the floor and grab Derek by the hand and pull him to her side.

"Derek told me some of the things that happen," said Alex looking at Scott and Stiles. "So now is you time to tell me the things that happen to you guys"

"Well all started when I told Scott that I had been listening to my dad's call, they were talking about the dead body and that they had only found half so, I went to Scott's house and told him to come with me to find the other half of the body. When we got there we got separated and my dad found me so I had to leave Scott in the woods. Then Scott was bitten by the wolf or whatever and here we are," said Stiles with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Stiles for the summarize version. Now Scott tell me the whole story of what happen, well skip the beginning since Stile already mention how you got bitten" said Alex still lost at what was going on with this two boys.

"Ok, there is something that Stiles forgot to mention, I found the half of the body that was missing before I got bitten. After that I got bitten go scared ran away from whatever it was that bit me. I did not understand what was happening and well when I talk to Stiles he told me joking that I was a werewolf and of course, I thought that he had lost his mind," said Scott. He took a breath before finishing part of the story but before he could continue Alex interrupt.

"What day was this, when you get bit?" ask Alex, no understanding why Derek did not intervene and explain to Scott what happening to him.

"The day before the full moon" answers Scott.

"Why didn't you do something?" Alex asks Derek.

"The thing was that they came the day after Scott was bitten because Scott had lost his inhaler and well I may have scared them off. Plus you know how everyone usually react to the werewolf thing they don't believe it so I talked to him after he change that way he didn't had other choice than believe me " said Derek.

"Ok then keep going Scott" said Alex trying to piece everything together.

"There was was a party and Allison was my date and it was like finally everything was going good for me. So when Stiles said that because of the werewolf thing I should not go to the party I did not listen to him and went anyway. While in the party things got bad because when Allison and I were dancing I felt weird so I left Allison at the party and got home there Stiles told me that Allison had gotten a ride from Derek. Since I did not trust Derek, I went to the woods trying to find Allison, but instead I found Derek and the hunters," said Scott trying to remembered everything that happen that night.

"Why did you not trust Derek I mean come on he is not that scary" said Alex looking at Scott and Stiles. Then both boy just gave he a look that said "really, are you sure", when she saw that look she said "Ok fine he can be intimidating, but he is not scary he is like a giant teddy bear, well more like a giant stuff wolf but you get what I mean"

"He may not be scary to you. But he is for us, come on, he look at us like he want to kill us most of the time" said Stiles looking Alex like she had lost her mind, because comparing Derek to a stuff animal was crazy he could kill them at any moment.

"If you guy weren't idiots and done stupid stuff, there would be no need for me to look at you like I want to kill you" said Derek annoyed with the boys.

"Ok let just keep talking about what happen that night" said Alex staring at the three of them. She knew that there was more to the story that what they were telling. Derek had to have done something to have this two so freak out.

"The thing was Derek help me out with the hunter. The hunters almost had me but Derek got me out of the situation then he told me about the becoming a werewolf, I blame him, I thought that he was the one that bit me" said Scott looking nervous. "Also the whole me smelling the blood then I thought that he had kill his own sister well at the time I didn't know it was his sister. I really thought that I was helping when I told the police about the body. But then again I was scared because he told me that I could not play on Saturday because of the werewolf thing and that if I did he was going to kill me, so yeah that is what has happen"

"Hey you forgot to mention the time that you try to kill me after telling you that you could not go to the party and the other time that you try to kill me after lacrosse practice. And that you actually change on Saturday game," said Stiles looking at Scott like he forgot the most important part of what was happening.

"Hold on you are telling me that knowing that you could kill someone when you get mad or your aggression gets out of hand and you still not listening to ether Stiles or Derek?" Alex ask Scott. She was staring to realize that Scott was more of an idiot that she thought. Come on, why the hell would he still play knowing that he could kill someone. Especially if he lost it in one game, it can probably happen again. "How did you change and did not kill anyone after the game on Saturday"

"Allison" was all Scott said with a dreamy expression on his face.

Alex and Stiles looked at Scott then at each other and they started to laugh, Derek just looked amused at Scott expression.

"Dude you have it bad, so Allison calms him down and lacrosse get his aggression out. This is not complicated at all," Said Alex.

"Is not complicated, Scott just needs to learn control and I can help him, he need to listen to me" said Derek to Alex.

"Yep I don't think that is going to happen," said Alex looking at Scott and Stiles. For what she had heard from this two they are scared of Derek and it looked like they did not trust Derek.

"Alex is right Derek. I don't trust you. You are keeping things from me. So until you trust me, I'm not going to trust, you which means I'm not going to listen to you" said Scott getting mad.

"Ok Scott before you get kill, you and Stiles should go. It's getting late and your parents are going to get worried if you are not home. We can all talk about trust tomorrow. Ok guy, see you guys tomorrow" said Alex. Knowing that the situation could get out of hand, especially since she knew that Scott was right Derek needed to trust him. But she knew how hard was for Derek to trust since Scott had already screw up more than once. She needed a plan so that they could all trust each other.

Scott and Stiles stood up and Alex followed them to the door. She made sure that they got in to the jeep and left before she went inside the house. Then she walked toward the living room so she could talk Derek in to staying with her at her house. She found him sitting in the same place he was before.

"Ok buddy, you are coming home with me" Alex told Derek ignoring the look he gave her.

"No Alex I'm fine here the back of the house is fine and have been sleeping there. Plus your mom never really liked me" said Derek thinking that he was going to win this argument.

"My mom is not at home she is at something for her job and she won't be back for a couple of months at least. So you have no excuse not to stay with me," said Alex, she could see it on his face he was not convince, when that did not work. Alex knew she was going to have to use the one thing she had left, which was using her "I'm scare" card, which usually worked with Derek.

"Derek, seriously dude there is an alpha on the loose and I'm alone in a house with not protection. So can you please stay with me until my mom gets back?" said Alex while using her best "I'm scared face" which people, tell her is pretty good.

"Fine I'm staying at your house so start moving before I change my mind" said Derek while standing up and going to look for his thing. If he had looked at Alex he would had seen her smiling since her plan worked. When Derek got his thing, he saw that Alex had been following. They both made their way to the car, when they got inside that was when Derek asked, "Do you live at the same place or did you guy move after your parents got divorce"

"We live at the same house, do you remember how to get there, or do you need me to give you the directions?" asked Alex while looking out the window.

"I remember how to get there don't worry" Said Derek

They stayed in silence all the way to Alex's house they were both in deep though. Alex thinking about all the information that she had been given. While Derek was thinking about the things that he was going to tell Alex because he did not wanted her to be blindsided. When they got to the house, they got out of the car and went in.

* * *

**Please review like I have said before to tell me what you like, or what you hate, to give me ideas. Please review. Oh I forgot to mention the sister that came from thin air in season 3 is not going to be mention in this story at all, she doesn't exist in this story. Thanks for reading and again hope you enjoy the chapter and the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, I started School this week and I had to do some homework. I did re-read this chapter like 5 time to make sure that I did not have as many grammar error but still English is my second language, so sorry for the grammar mistakes that you may... well that you probably will find lol. Since I started in School again writing my be slower than before. Still hope you like and enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to Night Whisper for reviewing the story again. I was not sure if that scene was good , But I glad that you like that scene and that it made you smile, . Hope you enjoy this chapter too, and that there are not to many grammar mistakes. Seriously thanks for your revious. **

**Thanks to FireLioness, Ladyxdezi, MoonLight415, Moonyong98, hyppyhoes, meganshopsalot and xox-Country-69, whiewolf001 and Nelle07 for following my story. Hope I got the names right. **

**Thanks to Ladyxdezi, MoonLight415, Moonyong98, hyppyhoes, meganshopsalot, whitewolf0001 and claudia444 for adding my story to their favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I wish I did. I would be so happy :). LOL**

* * *

When they got into the house, Derek followed Alex to the living room since they both knew that their talk was not over. The sat down in the sofa and just stared at each other for a while not knowing how to get the conversation stared.

Alex knew that she was missing information, but she did not know how to ask. So she did what she usually does, she just ask. "What have you not told me Derek? And don't said is none of my business. You want me to help with Scott and Stiles, so this is my business I need all the information if you want me to help."

"It's not easy to explain Alex. I don't have all the information, I have bit and pieces of what is going on" said Derek while looking at Alex trying to show her that he was not lying or hiding anything.

"Ok, fine. Tell me what you know." Alex realized that Derek was hesitating so she pushed him to tell her. "Derek I'm coming to this completely blind. I need everything that you know." Said Alex getting frustrated with Derek. This was like trying to get information from the CIA and they tell you "that information is classified and you do have clearance to hear it."

"One of the things that I know is that Laura was investigating something. I think it was the fire but I'm not totally sure, and someone used that to lure her here. Then someone kill her and cut her on half" said Derek getting worked up about the situation. His sister was dead and he did not know why or who did.

"Calm down, do you know who could have done that," said Alex. Realizing that Derek was getting worked up so she tried to calm Derek. "Breath and tell me what do you think is going on and how does Scott fit in on all of this"

"Well I'm not sure the reason why Laura was here but I know that she was looking for the alpha. I think that the alpha bite Scott to make his pack bigger so he can become stronger. And that is the reason that I need Scott, he has a bond with the alpha and he can help me find the him" said Derek while still trying to calm down.

"Ok that made no sense what so ever, ok Wolf boy, what you are telling me is that you think that the alpha may have used the fire to lure you sister to Beacon Hill, why would the alpha need your sister?" Ask Alex but before Derek could answer her, she keep going.

"So if the alpha bit Scott because he wanted to become stronger, why has he not contact Scott to tell him that he is part of his pack or at least to explain to him that the hell has been happening to him." Said Alex trying to understand Derek's logic on what was happening. "I mean come on; the alpha must know that poor Scott would not understand what was happening to him. Well seen how much of an idiot Scott is maybe the alpha doesn't want him anymore. Maybe the alpha realized that Scott is not worth the trouble."

"No the alpha is simply waiting, I don't know what for, but he is. The alpha would not just leave Scott, if he did not want Scott, he would simply kill Scott." Said Derek then he realized that Alex call him wolf boy. "Really wolf boy you have not call me that in a long time and you know I don't like it when you call me that," said Derek.

"What you prefer that I call you, dog boy or wolfy or, oh I know Scooby Doo, that one would actually work better you know since we are investigating things just like Scooby Doo and the gang do." Said Alex laughing at the face that Derek keep making at the nickname that she had for him after discovering the werewolf thing when they were kid. Well Scooby was a new one but still was a good nickname.

"Ok stop, this is serious Alex, you want me to tell you what I know right" said Derek trying to get her to be serious again.

"Ok fine be a grumpy pants, maybe I should call you grumpy or moody. I was just trying to lighten the mood sorry. Anyway, why has this alpha not bitten anyone else? If getting more people in his pack means that, he becomes stronger," said Alex a little mad.

"Sorry is just... You know that I hate that you call me by those nicknames. And the reason why he has not bitten anyone else is because bitten werewolf are harder to control than born werewolfs" said Derek looking tired. "Look is getting late, why don't we finish this conversation tomorrow after you are done with school?"

"Fine we can finish this tomorrow you look tired, I'm tired. Plus this is way too much information for me to digest in one sitting, " said Alex when she realized how late it was. "Why don't you go and take a shower"

"Is this your way of telling me that I stink?" said Derek with a smile on his face.

"No, I just thought that you may want to take a shower." Said Alex then she thought about something then asked Derek. "By the way where did you bathed while you were staying at the Hale house?"

"You don't want to know trust me. And yes I would love to take a shower, where is the bathroom?" Ask Derek while looking at Alex waiting for the answer.

"Well you are going to have to use mine, so follow your nose," said Alex trying to funny again.

"You do know I'm not a dog right, just tell me which one is your room Alex" said Derek getting frustrated.

"Nop, is more fun if you have to find it," said Alex, after seen the faced that Derek was making she said, "Fine Moody, I was just kidding. Is up the stairs second door to the right"

Alex was laughing just imagining Derek smelling around trying to find her room. She decides to go to the kitchen since she was hungry. Alex started to make a sandwich for herself and Derek she imaged that he was hungry; she would just leave his sandwich on the microwave. He could eat his after he was done with his shower. After Alex was done making the sandwiches, she eat her sandwich. Then Alex went to the family room and turn on the TV waiting for Derek to be done with the bathroom so she could go and take a shower.

When Derek got out of the shower, he put on his sweet pants and a T-shirt, he went to Alex's room thinking that she was there but when he could not find her, he went down stairs. He found her in the family room sleeping on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey sleepy head you should go and take a shower and then go to sleep," said Derek waking up Alex.

"That was my plan but someone took his time taking a shower. Anyway there is a sandwich on the microwave it for you, I already eat before you ask," said Alex sleepy. Alex remembered that she needed to tell Derek where he would be sleeping. "By the way you are sleeping in my room"

"Why? There are like four rooms upstairs and there is the couch that you sleep on," said Derek

"Actually there are five you count the office here, but well only two of those rooms have a bed and you don't want to stay in my mom's room trust me on that. And if I let you sleep on the couch you probably will leave in the middle of the night. I know you Derek, so by the time I'm done with the shower I hope you are in my room ready to go to sleep. Don't worry I don't bite, you are the one with the fangs" Said Alex still sleepy, she was one of those people that did not had a filter when she was tired so that usually meant that she said what she was on her mind.

"You are really tired if you are flirting with me, so go take a shower and by the time you are done I will probably be done eating and in your room" said Derek laughing.

"Fine" said Alex walking up the stairs.

Derek when to the microwave and took the sandwich out and eat, he had not realized how hungry he was until he took the first bite. Since he could still hear the shower going, he knew he had time to get to Alex's room. So he started to move up the stair toward Alex's room there he waited for her to be done. When Alex got out of the shower, she dried herself and put on her short and a shirt, then went to her room.

"Ok on which side do you usually sleep Derek?" Ask Alex while getting her extra pillows out of her bed.

"On the middle of the bed, how about you?" said Derek with a smile on his face.

"Funny, well you are going to have to learn how to share the bed. I always end up on the right, so you get the left side," said Alex laughing.

They both got to bed without saying another word to each other. But they were smiling. They said good night to each other then went to sleep.

* * *

**Please, please, review that way I will know how much you love or hate my story. The bed and shower scene I re-wrote like 3 times each I was so hard to concentrate on writing when I was thinking of Derek in a shower or in bed. I'm thinking on making Alex and Derek end up together but I'm not sure how I'm going to make it happen or when is going to happen. They each went to sleep on their side of the bed let see how and where on the they wake up ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update to this story. I actually have a good reason why I took me so long to updates and it is that school is killing me, who Knew that doing a masters was so hard lol, This chapter is about the 3rd episode and I had to divided in two because it was so long. And before I forget sorry for any misspelling in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Thanks Night Whisperer for reviewing the story. And Alex and Derek are probably end up together, I'm just trying to figure out how. Hope you like this chapter**

**Thank to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, MooLight415, Whitewolf0001, claudia444, daughter of poseidon675 and Nessie17 for having this story in their favorites.**

**Thanks to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, FireLioness, xox-CountryGirl-69, Moonyoung98,MooLight415, meganshopsalot, Whitewolf0001, Nellie07, daughter of poseidon675, LilMissChinie and Nessie17 for following the storie**

**OHh I almost forgot disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf or the PowerPuff Girls (I mention them in the chapter so this is just an in case)**

* * *

When Alex woke up, she tried to move, but couldn't that was when she realized that there was an arm on her waist and a body spooning behind her. It took her another minute to remember that the guy's body behind her was Derek. Alex tried to move again but instead on letting go Derek hold her tighter.

"Derek, Derek wake up. I'm going to be late for school," said Alex gently trying to wake him. After that didn't work, she tried a wake him up again but this time a little bit more loud and rougher "Dude I'm not a teddy bear, Grumpy wake up"

She tries to look at Derek face to see if he was waking up, but she notice that his face was on her neck. He was not moving, what the hell could she do to wake him. She decides to kick him, that got him to move and he let her go. But did not wake him up.

"This guy sleeps like the dead," she said while looking at Derek, she got out of the bed before he decide to cuddle again.

Alex saw that she was going to be late to school if she did not move right now. She took a shower, then got dress, and then went down stairs to the kitchen and make breakfast, that was when Derek got up and went down stairs when he smell the food.

"Dude you sleep like the dead, I thought that you would be a light sleeper" said Alex when she saw Derek in the kitchen. He just grunted, he was not a morning person. So she told him "There is coffee already made so take some before you bite me"

"I'm not going to bite you. Why didn't you wake me up?" said Derek while drinking his coffee.

"Dude I just told you, you sleep like the dead. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, I had to kick you to be able to get up" said Alex giggle at the confuse face that Derek was making.

"What do you mean you had to kick me to be able to get up?" ask Derek

"Well it seems that you thought that I was a teddy bear or something you were spooning behind me and would not let go, so I had to kick you, and even then you did not wake up, you just let me go" said Alex while looking at Derek. Then she realizes something. "This was the first night that you had a good night sleep, was in it?"

"Yep, is not like the floor on the Hale house is comfy Alex, plus is really hard for me to fall asleep, I have so much going on in my head. But seriously how long have you been up?" said Derek

"Long enough that I got ready for school and made breakfast, and now I have to go. So see you later "Alex said to Derek. She then got her stuff and went to get out of the house, when Derek stops her by grabbing her had.

"How have you been getting to school? You said that you did not have a car," said Derek

"I will walk, like I always do Grumpy, the school is not that far away. The reason that I needed a ride was because we were going to you house" said Alex. Then Alex saw the clock on the wall and told Derek, "Honey, I'm going to be late for school so see you later" She gave Derek a kiss and a hug and left the house.

Alex started to walk toward the school lost in her thought. She was thinking about the crush she used to have on Derek when she was younger. It was coming back full force and that was not good. Especially since she knew that Derek would never think of her in that way. "My life sucks, I mean really Alex you finally have someone in your life and you go and screw it all up by crushing on him. This is so not going to end up well for me." Alex realized that she was talking to herself now. "Great, and now I'm going crazy too"

She got to school and tried to find Scott and Stiles. She did not had to look to much they were in the hallway and they look like they were looking for someone. Well Scott looked like he was desperate looking for someone so she went toward them.

"Hey guy who are you looking for?" ask Alex when she was close to them, they both jump.

"Allison" said Stiles since Scott was on his phone trying to get at hold of Allison.

"Why?" Ask Alex she thought that thing between Allison and Scott were fine for what she had seen from the two.

"Well Scott had a dream last night that he had kill her on a bus and well it seems that the bus part may had happen." Said Stiles in a whisper making sure that no one heard him.

"What do you mean it may had happen?" Ask Alex, seriously is like Stiles took a class with Derek on being evasive. "Dude tell me all the info before I go all Derek on you."

"What are you going to do bite me?" ask Stiles laughing, that was until he saw the look that Alex was giving him, it looked like the look that Derek gave him when he was getting mad at Scott and him. "Ok, you are way to good at imitating that look. Well when Scott and I when outside we saw that someone was attack on a school bus and there are claw mark everywhere on the bus. So Scott thinks that he may have hurt Allison since it looked like the dream that Scott had"

While Stiles and Alex were, talking Scott was getting more and more desperate, since he could not see Allison anywhere in the hallway. When Alex notice this she tried to call him down since she knew that stressing like this could make him change in school and that would not be good for any of them. She tried to get his attention.

"Ok, dude" said Alex trying to get Scott attention when that did not worked she called him by his name "Scott calm down"

"How do you want me to calm down, I could have killed Allison" said Scott looking at Alex like she was a crazy person. He just kept walking and he walked toward the lockers. That when he went to one of the looker and just punch it.

"That is why he needed to calm down" Alex told Stiles since Scott was away from them. That was when she saw that Allison was walking toward Scott but he was giving her back to her. Before Alex could tell Scott that Allison was ok, he crash into her. Then they all heard the principal announcing that the police would be investigation the bus incident and that classes would keep going as usual.

"This is the reason that he needs Derek, Stiles one of this days instead of punching a locker he is going to punch a person" said Alex while looking at the interaction between Scott and Allison. Even she had to admit that they made an adorable couple. They just reminded her of Rome and Juliet, since the relationship was going to end in tragedy. "He has no control"

"And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. Did you forget that Scott and I send him to jail," said Stiles to Alex.

"I can help you with Derek, just get Scott to go to Derek for help, please before he does something stupid like go the police and admit that he murder someone when he did not" said Alex getting frustrated with Stiles.

"I think is a bad idea, so no I'm not going to tell Scott to go to Derek. Not going to happen, you tell him," said Stiles with a smile on his face, he did not trusted Derek, and he was not going to start now just because Alex told him to. Though it was strange how easy, Scott and him trusted Alex.

"Fine I will find him and tell him," said Alex, then sarcastically she added, "thanks for your help Stiles"

Stiles and Alex walked toward their classes. Well more like Alex walked Stiles to his class since it was on the way of hers. When Alex got to her class, she sat down and did not paid attention to anything her teacher was saying she needed to find a way to convince Scott to go and talk to Derek he was the only one that could help him, since the alpha was MIA. She did not even realized how much time had pass until she heard the bell ringing. That was her chance, she needed to find Scott. She found him walking to his class with Stiles when she stop them.

"Scott can I talk to you for a minute, alone" said Alex to Scott while staring at Stiles. Stiles understanding that Alex was mad at him for not helping her with Scott decide that would be a good idea to run for his life.

"Sure since, Stiles just left me here with you" said Scott while looking at where Stiles used to be standing.

"Scott I know you don't trust Derek, but you need his help. He is the only one that can help you understand what is going on with you," said Alex.

"I know that I need Derek's help" Said Scott

Alex had a whole speech prepared as to why Scott should got to Derek that she started to said when she realized that Scott just agree with her "Wait...What?... Did you just agree with me that you need Derek's help"

"Yes, Alex, how do I get him to help me" said Scott

"Just go to him and talked to him. He would help you but you need to do what he tells you no questions ask. He knows most of what he is talking about," said Alex not so sure about the end part.

"What do you mean he knows most of what he is talking about? " Ask Scott now not so sure that he should go to Derek.

"Well he was born a werewolf, you were bitten so I image that there are some difference. Don't mind me I don't know much about werewolves myself so just go to Derek" said Alex getting frustrated with Scott and herself for opening her mouth. "Ok now go to class, bye"

Alex went to her class, she really did not know why she went to class anymore she knew all of the material she could pass the class without having to be there, she was an A's student. Plus a lot of the teacher felt sorry for her, since they knew that her mom was always working and did not paid attention to her. The teacher let her get away with a lot of thing like no paying attention in class. By the time that lunch came she was starving, she went to the cafeteria to get some food when she saw that Scott and Stiles were talking, she could only imagined what they were talking about, and by the look on their faces they were not agreeing with each other. Then she saw that Lydia was sitting with them, it was like watching a car crash when she saw that all of her friends sat with them.

"That is not going to end up well," she said laughing specially with the faces that Scott was making after Lydia said something. He looked like someone was trying to kill his puppy.

After school she when home, she was tired she wanted to eat take a shower and then go to sleep she hated school so much but she knew that she had to go. Alex when to the kitchen to make dinner when was when she realized that the house was too quiet.

"Derek" she called him and when he did not answer, she went looking for him. She went to the living room, the family and lastly to her room, she was about to call him when she looked to her desk and saw that there was a note on top of it. "Well at least he left a note"

The note said that he needed to do something and he be back latter she was not so sure how she felt about that but there was nothing that she could other than wait for him to come home. So she decide to make dinner, she needed to be busy, if not she was going to go crazy, worrying about what Derek could be doing. She was done with dinner, so she eat her dinner, she was about to clean her plate when she heard a car on her driveway, she hope it was Derek. There was a knock on the door. She went and open the door and saw Derek.

"Dude why did you knock" ask Alex confused

"I don't have a key and the door was locked," said Derek smiling

"Oh my God did I forget to give you the keys to the house. I'm so sorry Derek," said Alex embarrassed.

"It fine, as long as you let me in" said Derek looking at Alex who was in the middle of the doorway.

"Come in, where were you?" Ask Alex moving out of the way, so that Derek could come in.

"The Hale house, by the way, Scott came to talk to me about the bus incident," said Derek to Alex, while walking toward the living room.

"What happen? What did he want?" ask Alex, she told Scott to ask for help not talked about the bus incident. Alex follow Derek to the living room

"He wanted to know if he would hurt or kill people, he wanted to know what happen in the bus," said Derek, sitting down on one of the armchairs in the living room.

"Well that makes sense, since this morning he thought that he had killed Allison. So how can you help him, you were not there, you where here last night" said Alex lying down on the sofa.

"Well if he was there he can access his memories by going back to the bus," said Derek

"How? I mean what is he going to remember, that he could not before?" Ask Alex getting confuse

"It a werewolf thing his mind may not remember but his senses will for him" Derek tried to explain

"Ok then, let's change the subject, because I'm never going to understand the werewolf thing and I'm probably going to end up making you grumpy, wait you were born grumpy." Said Alex smiling

Derek was not paid too much attention to what Alex had said he was smelling the air. "Did you cook something? Smell really good here and I'm hungry," said Derek

"And you said that you are not a dog, well right now you are acting like one" Alex said now laughing. "Yes I made food, the food in the kitchen hope you like it. So while you eat I'm going to take a shower"

Alex got up and went to the hallway with Derek right behind her.

"By the smell of it I'm probably going to like it Bubbles" Said Derek smiling when he saw the face that Alex made when she heard him called her Bubbles.

"Hey don't call me Bubbles you know that I hate it" said Alex while trying not to laugh

"Well there is Buttercup and Blossom, you used to love them," said Derek laughing

"Well yeah, The Powerpuff Girls were awesome but you know that I hate when you call me Bubbles, I'm not that nice or sweet," said Alex still trying not to laugh

" Yes you are, anyway if you keep calling me Grumpy, I'm going to be calling you Bubbles," said Derek

"Fine, do whatever you want. I'm taking a shower," said Alex laughing, as walked toward the stairs. She left Derek laughing in the hallway. Alex preferred him like this, than grumpy that's the only reason she did not fought more with him. It good to see him laughing, she missed his smile too. He is so cute when he smiles. "Ok I need to start thinking about something else before I go into the deep end"

Alex got to her room, she went to her bed and lay there thinking about Derek. She was so screw, she really thought that she was over Derek but now that he was back it was like all the felling that she thought were over came back twice as strong. Before she could think too much about them, she decides to go and take the shower before Derek came to her room.

* * *

**Author note: Please review. I really want to know what you think about the story. so please good, bad(just do it nicely) if their something that it can be improve. I'm all open ears. Oohh and by the way the day go so weird in this show is so hard to know which day of the week it is. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: This is the second part of episode 3 hope you guy like it.**

**Thanks Night Whisperer for reviewing the story. And Alex and Derek are probably end up together, I'm just trying to figure out how. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Thank to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, MooLight415, Whitewolf0001, claudia444, daughter of poseidon675 and Nessie17 for having this story in their favorites.**

**Thanks to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, FireLioness, xox-CountryGirl-69, Moonyoung98,MooLight415, meganshopsalot, Whitewolf0001, Nellie07, daughter of poseidon675, LilMissChinie and Nessie17 for following the storie**

**OHh I almost forgot disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf or Heart Attack by Demi Lovato(I mention the song in the chapter so this is just an in case)**

* * *

When Alex was done with her shower she got dress and went down stair when she saw that Derek was not in her room. She found him in the family watching TV.

"What are you watching?" Alex Asked Derek standing in front of Derek.

"A movie" said Derek trying to move Alex out of his way

"What kind of movie?" Asked Alex, when he did not answer, she looked at the TV when she did not recognized the move she ask again, "Derek what is the movie about, I haven't seen it"

"It a suspense movie Alex, so stay quiet and watch it" said Derek pulling her toward him so she would sit down. Derek and Alex started to watch the movie. By the time, the movie was half way done Alex was so close to Derek that if she got any closer she would have been in his lap. She really did not liked to watch suspense movies specially if they were scary movies.

"You do realized that I'm going to have nightmares about this Derek" said Alex before hiding her head on Derek chest when a really scary part came to the screen.

"Oh shit Alex, I forgot that you hate this kind of movies, specially the scary ones" said Derek hugging Alex.

''It's ok I was the one that stayed and decide to watched the movie with you" said Alex still not looking at the TV since she could hear the people in the movie screaming.

"Ok maybe we better just go to sleep ok. Why don't you just go to your room, while I turn the TV off and make sure that all the doors and windows are close" said Derek starting to get up from the couch.

"That is a great idea, I will be in my room" said Alex running up the stairs.

While Derek made sure that the house was close, Alex got into her. When Derek got to Alex room he started to laugh when he notice that the only part of Alex that he could see was her head.

"You realized that it was just a movie, right," asked Derek still laughing at the situation

"Yes, I know. Doesn't mean that I'm not going to be scared Derek." said Alex getting mad at Derek for making fun of her

"Now I remember why your dad's nickname for you was Kitten, you were always a scary cat," said Derek trying to be serious.

"Don't make fun of me, is not funny Derek just get to bed so I can go to sleep" said Alex frustrated with the situation. She knew it was stupid that she was afraid of a movie but she couldn't control it and Derek was not making that situation any easier for her.

"Fine, let me change" said Derek going to the bathroom.

"Ok hurry up" yell Alex while Derek was in the bathroom

"Really Alex, I can't see you, get out from under the comforter," said Derek looking at Alex's bed. Since Alex wasn't moving he said "Alex I'm not going to get into bed until you come out from under there and take the comforter out of the bed"

"Fine I'm getting out, you are so mean you know that right" said Alex kicking the comforter out of the bed.

"I know, I know, but it was going to be too hot if that thing stays," said Derek looking at grumpy face that Alex was making. "Now who is the grumpy one Alex?"

"Shut up, and get to bed, the comforter is gone so is not going to get hot" said Alex moving out of the way so that Derek could get into bed.

Like usual Derek went to the left side of the bed but Alex instead of going to the right side, she went to Derek and used his shoulder like a pillow.

"What are you doing?" ask Derek staring at Alex head

"The only way I'm going to be able to fall asleep is by cuddly with you, well it used to be my dad but he not here so ..." said Alex quietly hugging Derek

"What do you mean? Why your dad?" Ask Derek trying to get Alex to look at him.

"Dad had to come and stay with me until I fell asleep, if he didn't I would not sleep all night." said Alex not looking at Derek. "And it had to be dad because he made me feel safe"

After Alex said that Derek decide not to ask more questions about her dad Derek knew that talking about her dad brought bad memories. So instead of asking more questions he just hug her back. That was how Alex and Derek woke up next morning hugging each other. But this time Derek was the one to wake up first.

"Alex, Alex wake up" said Derek trying to wake Alex the gentles way possible, since he did not wanted to scare her.

"What? Let me sleep is Saturday, I get to sleep in Derek" said Alex half asleep

"Yeah I know but I need to get up and you need to move," said Derek trying to move.

"Fine, fine, I'm up anyway," said Alex while moving to her side of the bed.

Derek got out of bed and went to the bathroom, while Derek was in the bathroom Alex got out of bed once she was up she was not going to be able to fall asleep again, she waited until Derek was done with the bathroom. When Derek got out, Alex went in, took a shower, and brushed her teeth. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw that Derek was sitting on her bed.

"What are you planning on doing today" ask Alex while brushing her hair.

"Don't know. I'm thinking about visiting the bus driver. Why?" said Derek

"Well I need to go to a couple of stores and I wanted to ask if you could take me," said Alex

"Sure when do you want to go, I probably will go late to visit the bus driver so I have all day" said Derek trying to figured out what stores she wanted to go, he could not think of any so he ask "What stores?"

"Stores you just need to take me to the mall and everything would be fine" said Alex smiling

"I'm not staying with you, I'm taking you there and then living" said Derek when he realized that she wanted to go shopping

"But you can't it would be a waste of gas for you to leave if you have to come back later. You know I'm not that crazy about shopping myself I need someone's opining when I'm buying clothes. Please" said Alex

"Fine, but I don't know how can I help you" said Derek

"Don't worry about it lets go before you change your mind" said Alex grabbing Derek by the hand and pulling him out of her room. When they got out of the house Alex asked Derek "When would you let me drive your car."

"Never" was Derek's answer. "Ok, then" said Alex. They got into the car and Derek drove to the mall. There Alex when into her shopping mode which was pretty layback compared to other girls. They stayed most of the day in the mall, since Alex didn't know what to buy. The only reason Alex was there was because her mom told her that Alex needed new clothes. At the end of the day, she end up just buying a couple of shirts and some jeans.

"Seriously Alex, a whole day in a mall just to buy that" said Derek looking at the two bags that Alex had in her had.

"What? The only reason I'm here is because mom made me" said Alex getting defensive

"I knew that something was up you hate to shop as much as I do" said Derek laughing

"I told you that is way I wanted you to stay" said Alex, "so where to now"

"Funny thing we need to stop at the gas station so get into the car" said Derek while getting into his car. He drove to the nearest gas station. When they got there Derek deal with the gas while Alex when into the food mart to get some candy. She was looking for some cherry twizzlers and some chocolate when she heard some other cars. Curiosity got the best of her and she looked outside and saw two cars boxing Derek's car. She was about to go outside but she thought better when she saw Allison's dad, Derek could take care of himself after all there were 3 hunter and they would do anything in public. She saw that Allison's dad was talking she did not know what he was saying but Derek looked mad, then Allison's dad started to leave but Derek said something, which lead to a smash window. When Alex saw that they were gone she came out without buying any candy.

"What the hell was that?" ask Alex looking at the car's window "What the hell did you told him for him to smash your window"

"That was a warning, they are letting me know that they know I'm a werewolf" said Derek looking amused since it Alex was more mad than him about the car "And I told him that he had not check the oil"

"Well I don't want to know what they would do if you ask for a check of the engine" said Alex

"Well get in the car we need to go to the hospital" said Derek opening his door and getting the bigger pieces of glass out of his car. "Be careful there may be some glass on your seat"

"Why are we going to the hospital" ask Alex looking around her seat for pieces of glass. She had forgotten about the guy that had been attack.

"I told you this morning that I wanted to visit the bus guy" said Derek making Alex remember the conversation from the morning. Derek was already in the car waiting for Alex to get in

"Ohh right" said Alex sitting down since she did not see any pieces of glass.

When they got to the hospital, Derek told Alex to stay in the car that it would be easier for him to go alone. That way it wouldn't call too much attention toward him, he could be in and out. So Alex had to wait in the car, she was so bored that she started to play with the radio until she found a song that she likes. When Heart Attack by Demi Lovato came up, Alex started to sing along, when the next song came up Derek open the door, which scared the shit out of Alex

"Dude what the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack" ask Alex turning the radio off, when she looked at him and saw his face she ask "Derek, what's wrong?"

"He knew who I was Alex, then he said he was sorry and then he died" said Derek igniting the car. He started to drive toward the Hale house.

"Derek where are we going, this is not the way to my house" said Alex when she saw the streets that Derek was taking.

"I'm going to my house, I need something that I left there" said Derek

There rest of the drive was quiet, neither of them made a noise other that their breathing. When they got there Derek turn the car off and got out before Alex could say anything and went inside the house.

"Ok then let go in" Alex said going inside the house, when she did not see him she call him "Derek, where are you"

"Up stairs" came the answer. Alex started to move up the stairs, when she got to where Derek was she saw that he was looking for something. Alex decide to stay quiet and leave Derek to do whatever he was doing. After an hour of Derek, looking for something and not finding it, Derek just sat on the floor looking frustrated. But before either of them could talked they heard Scott yelling.

"Derek I know you are here, I know what you did" said Scott. Alex looked at Derek trying to figured out what Scott was talking about. Before Alex could say or do anything Derek responded.

"I didn't do anything" said Derek in a really creepy voice. When Derek did that Alex thought "And that is not going to help him with Scott" but she stayed quiet and did not moved.

"You killed him" said Scott mad

"He died" answer Derek still in the creepy voice

"Like your sister die" said Scott getting closer. At that Alex looked at Derek face he looked like he was getting mad "Oh god Scott why did you went there" though Alex but still did not got in the middle of it.

"My sister was missing... I came here looking for her" said Derek.

"You found her" said Scott before he could said anything else Derek interrupt him

"I found her in pieces... being used as bait to catch me" said Derek mad and frustrated with Scott

"I think that you killed them both... and I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the sheriff" said Scott.

Before Alex could stop Derek he went after Scott. That was when Alex heard someone falling and then a growl and she knew that Scott had gone all werewolf. Then she hear another noise followed more noise and then another growl. That meant that Derek was going to fight Scott. Alex started to walked down the stair but she stayed on the stairs until she heard someone grunting. She imaged it was Scott since there was no way he would win a fight against Derek. When she heard Derek talking she move to where the fight had end up, but trying to stay far away enough in case they started to fight again.

"I didn't kill him... neither of us did... is not your fault and is not mind" said Derek breathing hard

"This... This is all your fault... you ruin my life" said Scott getting on Derek's face

"No I didn't" answer Derek

"You're the one who bite me" said Scott mad

"No I'm not" said Derek

"What" said Scott confuse

"I'm not the one that bite you" repeated Derek to Scott.

Scott looked like he was remembering something that was when Alex got closer to them since it looked like they were not going to start fighting again.

"There's another," said Scott confused.

"This would be a good time to tell Scott what you know Derek, he has a right to know" said Alex that was when both Derek and Scott realized that Alex was in the same room as them.

"It called al Alpha, the most dangerous of our kind. You and I we are Betas, this thing is more powerful more animal that ether of us. My sister came here looking for it. Now I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I can find him without you" said Derek since he knew that Alex was right.

"Why me" ask Scott not understanding what the Alpha wanted with him.

"Because he is the one that bit you, you are part of his pack. It you Scott... You're the one that he wants" said Derek.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. In this Chapter I actually used lines from the show, I watch that scene like 5 time, my step dad actually ask if I was just repeating the scene because I thought that the guys were cute lol. But that was not the only reason I wanted to get the scene right. Hope you enjoy it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update to this story. Doing a masters is hard and don't leave a lot of time to do other things. In addition it took me some time to write this chapter. Again sorry for any misspelling and mistakes made in this chapter. **

**Thanks Night Whisperer for reviewing the story. I only did that scene because is one of my favorite don't know why but it is lol.**

**Thank to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, MooLight415, Whitewolf0001, claudia444, daughter of poseidon675, Nessie17 and MayCoona for having this story in their favorites.**

**Thanks to Ladyxdezi, hippyhoes, FireLioness, xox-CountryGirl-69, Moonyoung98,MooLight415, meganshopsalot, Whitewolf0001, Nellie07, daughter of poseidon675, LilMissChinie, Nessie17, .9, soccer4life15, Angie000 and MayCoona for following the storie.**

**Enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer I don't own Teen Wolf **

* * *

Alex was staring at Derek and Scott while the two of them were staring at each other

"Ok you two, stop staring at each other and talk" said Alex.

"What do we have to talk about, he just told me all he knows, now I just want Derek to leave me alone" said Scott while walking away.

"Dude, you need Derek to help you out. Scott don't be an idiot" said Alex trying to get Scott to stop walking.

"The way I see it he needs me more than I need him," said Scott still walking away.

"Derek, hello, are you not going to say anything?" said Alex while trying to get Derek to move and stop Scott who was getting closer to the door.

"Don't worry Alex, sooner or later he is going to realized that he needs me and he will look for me" said Derek looking at Alex like he did not care that Scott had left.

"God, how hard is for you boys to admit that you need each other and work together. Seriously this is stupid I thought that after you told Scott he would work with you, but noooo, he decide to act all stupid about it, and don't make me start with you..." said Alex said frustrated while she walked toward the door before she got out she notice that Derek was not moving with her. "What is it Derek, are we going or are we staying here the night here"

"I'm coming, it just that I don't understand what the Alpha is doing, is not..." said Derek while walking toward his car.

"Is not what? Derek" ask Alex following Derek to his car. They got in and Derek started to drive.

"Is just, he's drawing a lot of attention to himself well us, it not smart specially with the hunter in town" said Derek

"Well, he probably does not care that he drawing the attention of the hunter Derek. They don't know who he is, hell you don't know who he is. Why should he care?" said Alex looking out of the window.

"Well I just hope that we figure out who the Alpha is before more people end up dead," said Derek.

"Yeah, is just think that what we need to do is figure out is why he is killing, maybe after that it would be easier to know who the Alpha is" said Alex before Derek could park the car in the driveway like he had been doing the past couple of days. Alex open the garage door, Derek looked at her like asking "what are you doing" so she said "Just get the car inside Derek, the hunter know your car has a broken window plus how many people do you know own a car like this in this town. Stop looking at me like that you said you did not wanted anyone knowing that I know you so get the car inside. Here is the control for the garage door"

"Ok then, I putting the car inside" said Derek parking the car inside the garage. He got out of the car and waited for Alex to open the door, she was the one with the keys.

"Remind me about giving you a set of keys ok, because I'm going to forget again, oh and to show you which key opens what door" said Alex while opening the door to the house and closing the garage door.

"Do you even have a second pair of keys?" ask Derek moving toward Alex room.

"Yeah, I have a second set, why do you think I want you to remind me about it" said Alex laughing and then said "I think stupid is contagious, you have spend too much time with Scott"

"Haha, you are so funny," said Derek laughing. "I was just making sure Alex"

When they both got inside the house Alex went straight to her room being followed by Derek they were both exhausted after the day they just had.

"Well I'm going to sleep, today had way to much drama for my taste, and I have a feeling that it only going to get worst until we find what the hell is going on in this town" said Alex while getting her PJ. She went to the bathroom and change. While Alex changes in the bathroom, Derek quickly changes in her room.

"You think you can talk to Scott at school?" ask Derek getting the bed ready.

"Why?, you said that he will come to you when he needs you" said Alex getting out of the bathroom.

"To convince Scott that he needs me" said Derek like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you kidding me, what do you think I'm going to magically convince him that he needs you," said Alex frustrated. She really did not understand why these guys could not admit that they needed each other.

"Please Alex they trust you, and that is more than I can said, so maybe if you keep talking to him you may convince him" said Derek getting into the bed.

"Fine, I will talk to him but don't expect him to come right away, it probably take me a while to convince him ok" said Alex getting into her bed "Goodnight Derek"

"Night Alex" said Derek getting comfortable in the bed.

The next morning, by the time that Alex woke up, Derek was gone he had left a note on the bed so that Alex would'nt get worried.

"What the hell, where the fuck could he had gone so early in the morning" said Alex while reading the note. After reading the note she said "Really don't worry, I will be back tonight. What are you doing Derek?"

Since she knew that Derek would not be back until later today she decide that she was going to clean her room, well more like the house. She hated to clean but there was no one else to do it. It took her until noon to clean the house well the areas that were used the most. Alex was bored she did not know what else to do, so she decide to go to the garage and get some things. There she saw that the Camaro was still in her garage.

"What the... Why didn't Derek took the car with him?" said Alex while staring at the car, she loved that car but she knew that if she touch the car Derek would kill her so she decide to look for the box of things that she needed. This was all Bumblebee's fault, that she loved Camaros so much "Well, let see where is that box?"

Alex started to look for the box trying to distract herself from the car but it was not working it was like the car was calling her name. So she did what any other person in her place would have done, she when looking for the keys of the car. When she found them she got the key of the house got into the car and drove away. She was driving around what she saw a mechanic shop open and decide to go in. Alex got out of the car and went looking for someone that work there.

"Hello is there anyone working?" Ask Alex looking around

"Yes, what do you want," said a guy getting out of what Alex assumed was the office.

"Well I wanted to ask how much would be to get a new window for a car?" Ask Alex to the guy "and what's you name because I can't just call you guy or dude?"

"Well it all depend on the car, what type of car is it? and my name is Tony" said Tony

"It a Camaro" said Alex looking at the car

"And how did you break the cars window" ask Tony seen that there was no window on the left side on the car.

"Long story, can you fix it or not" ask Alex getting impatient with Tony

"Well I would need to order the window but yeah I can fix it I need the insurance information and then I can tell you how much you would need to pay" said Tony walking toward the office.

"There a thing I don't want my parent to know what I did to my new car, so is there a way for me to just pay cash for it," ask Alex trying to look as innocent as possible when she saw the face that Tony was making

"UMM, I can check and see if one of my friend has the window for this ca, but if we do this then no one can now about it ok I would put the new window you pay me and we never talk about it ok" said Tony looking everywhere to make sure that no one was around.

"Ok how much is going to be and when do I need to bring the car back, you still haven't told me" said Alex

"Let me make some call and I will tell you OK," said Tony walking to the phone. Tony called some people, Alex had no clue what was happening she just hope she had the money to pay for it, well she probably was going to have to tell Derek about it but what the hell she was just trying to help.

"Well kid, you are in luck a friend of mine had the window that the car needs and he is bringing it right now so if you have the money I can fix the car," said Tony

"Great how much is going to be" ask Alex frustrate with this guy.

"It going to be about $200" said Tony "Do you have the money or do you need to get it"

" I have the money, but let me tell you, you better do a good job, or you are going to be sorry" said Alex getting serious by the end of the sentence

"Ok then my friend is going to be here at any second so get the car in here," said Tony

Alex said nothing. She went to the car and park it were Tony told her. She left the car open but took the keys with her. Tony told her that she could wait in the office. Alex was hoping that Derek was not going to get mad at her for what she was doing. But it was all Derek's fault he left her with the car, knowing her, he knew that she was going to do something like that. Alex was getting bored so she started to look for her I Pod. When Alex found it she turn it on in shuffle the first song that came up was "I knew you were trouble" by Taylor Swift. Alex decides to skip the song she was not in the mood for it. She kept skipping songs until she found one that she was in the mood for. Alex end up listening to "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragon, she was looking at Tony and his friend while they fix the car. By the time they were done with the car, Alex was hungry so she was extremely happy that they were done.

"Kid, we are done with the car, you can go to and check and see the car" said Tony. Alex check the window and it looked fine to her, she probably would tell Derek to check it when she got home but for now it was ok.

"I think is fine" said Alex while looking for her purse, when she got her she got the money and gave it to Tony. "Here is the money"

After she gave the money to Tony she got into the car and drove to somewhere she could get something to eat after that she went home hoping that Derek was not at the house yet since he still didn't have keys for her house since he left before she woke up. When she got to the house, she got the car into the garage and went inside the house.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Please, please review if you like it, or if hate it just be nice about it please. Next chapter is going to be about most of what happens on episode 4 but I'm going to change it a little bit since Alex is going to be there and involved on what happen.  
Thanks for reading.**


End file.
